


An Exchange of Sorts

by StarryAry



Series: SHINGEKI NO IDIOSYNCRASIES [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Age Difference, Awkward Levi, Bathing/Washing, Cleanliness, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Flashbacks, Graphic depictions of Food, Grooming, Hair Washing, Laundry, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Muscles, Occasional Laughs, Porn With Plot, Sexual Endurance, Size Kink, Snogging, Supernatural Healing, Titan Eren, Topping from the Bottom, Uke Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryAry/pseuds/StarryAry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: After a month of celebate dating, Eren caves. He waltzes into Levi's room and simply says, "We need to be having sex." </p><p>Expect lots of Canon character quirks and maybe a running gag or two. Watch as Eren's determination gets him what he wants, but not without running errands and putting up with Levi's germaphobia. </p><p>Also, bacon.</p><p>**THIS FIC HAS BEEN ABANDONED AND WILL NEVER BE FINISHED**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always unsatisfied when people just let Levi have sex. Anal sex is pretty gross (especially from the giving end) to a germaphobe. This is me taking a stand. We join the boys in the middle of the discussion. 
> 
> Flashbacks are in first person, and indicated by ~'s. Also I spell Sasha 'Sacha', don't judge.

"No."

Levi was stern with his answer. To the point. No explanation. No way to intelligibly argue against it. Responses like that are a part of why Eren's drawn to Levi, so even though his choice was not a favourable one, Eren could accept it.

But, that didn't mean he would.

Eren had been going through this in his head for weeks now. It was not a conversation for Eren to just jump into, he had carefully planned out what to say. Levi was more than twice his age, so in an effort to sound mature, Eren was careful in his wording. "I promise I will be clean and I will assist you in the necessary motions afterward to keep us both that way." Eren reasoned. His obstinacy had always gotten him places and _please god let it aid him now._

"That doesn't change that the act itself is disgusting, Jeager." Levi regarded Eren (who was now puppy-eyed and pouting) with little more than the raise of an eyebrow. "Plus, I would have to clean you personally for the act to be anywhere near acceptable. You're probably absolutely filthy even coming straight from the shower."

"I would be more than happy to agree to any terms you wish to create, Corporal. My physical interest in you is just as genuine as my mental and emotional commitment. As much as I care for you, and as much as your germaphobia extends, I have needs." Eren breathed deeply before continuing, "And deny it if you must, but you do too. I'm done with taking care of these feelings by myself and I refuse to put a bag over Armin's head. Quite honestly, I'm offended that you even suggested it."

"Come on Eren, you have to admit that it was kind of funny. I'm not interested in getting my dick covered in your shit. Sorry." Levi had been celibate since joining the Military, and just when he last thought about getting into the fray again, they lost Wall Maria.

Now humanity was actively fighting back and making a difference, and it was all because of the young man before him; the one he had dedicated his heart to. Maybe it was time to... 'become physically active' once again.

Inside Wall Sina, people had access to condoms. A luxury item for the rich to be able to have late night rendezvous without leaving a whore pregnant or coming home to their wifes with sores on their cocks. Out here, far beyond the safety of the inner wall, a thing like that wasn't even an option to the extent that Wall Rose residents probably didn't even know a thing like that existed.

Eren began to speak and interrupted Levi's train of thought. "I'm a virgin still; I'm completely clean in that sense. I'm sure you find it appealing to know my body has never been tainted by the touch of another."

"I should hope so, you're fifteen."

"I'm trying to have a serious conversation here." Eren stepped forward to cup Levi's face in his hand, and strategically placed one leg in-between Levi's. "We can even start things off slow. Clothed if you would prefer. _Anything,_ Sir." He leaned in to whisper into the shorter man's ear. "I spend each night yearning for you, Levi."

Hearing his name whispered so lustfully aroused him. Not only was the idea of a physical relationship with the recruit becoming less foul, but an obsessively clean and untouched Eren was quickly sounding like _exactly_ what he needed. He met the boy's hungry, eager gaze and had half a mind to kiss him, but he knew it had been hours since Eren last brushed his teeth.

"I'll consider it, brat. See me again after dinner and bring an impeccably clean set of clothes and a new, unused, toothbrush and I will consider your request even more so." The hand on his hip gripped tighter as Eren smiled brilliantly. He ran his fingers through Levi's hair gently, almost as if being too rough might make him change his mind.

"I won't let you regret this, Levi." Eren said as he stepped back from his partner, then saluted and swiftly exited the room.

Eren knew this would be a test of how much he really wanted this, and there was no way he would fail it. Dinner was in two hours. He had two hours to become clean and worthy of the man he was so infatuated with. He searched the castle for Hanji, and as he was looking, he recalled one of the events that had inspired the unlabeled romantic... _thing_ between them.

~~~~~~~~~~

The trial had just ended and we were sitting on the couch, Hanji with her hands in my mouth, on the hunt for the empty space where the tooth Levi had kicked loose belonged. The apology that Levi (I had thought of him just as 'the Corporal of the Survey Corps' at the time) had offered me was unnecessary. I completely understood why he had to beat the shit out of me, and by the time we got back to the room, I wasn't even in pain anymore. The gesture didn't go unwelcomed though and it made me feel humanized when everyone else was treating me like a monster.

Hanji discovered the full set of teeth in my mouth and everyone kind of sputtered in surprise. I could have just told her I didn't feel any gaps, but she seemed too enthralled in the situation to consider simply asking me. She rummaged around for a pen an paper, and when she found none, ran out of the room to obtain them. A silence hung in the air. It was not an awkward one like when I was in the jail cell, but a strangely comfortable silence and I welcomed it after the clamor from earlier that day. I glanced sideways at Levi who was completely relaxed next to me on the sofa. I was joining the Survey Corps, which meant I was going to be in the direct care of the stoic man beside me, so now seemed like an opportune time to establish a positive impression on him.

"Thank you, Corporal. For everything."

Levi nodded. I hadn't expected him to monologue, but he did. "I liked your guts. The Corps needs fresh blood, and yours is more valuable than ten soldiers, and more eager for battle. I could see your blood thirst for the titans that night in your cell." Levi faced me. "However, genuine hatred for the enemy can cloud your judgment. It is my duty as your Corporal to teach you to control and focus your emotions so that you are an irreplaceable asset. You're from Shiganshina? I read it in your file. The things you saw make you hardened to fear. I respect your survival and wanting to join the Military, because of your past much more than your rank in training, graduating as high as you did was a major factor in us taking you in."

I bobbed my head, taking in his words carefully, but stopped when I realized he didn't have his facts quite right and shook my head.

"Corporal, Shiganshina was only the final straw, not my _reason_ for wanting to join the Survey Corps. It's been my dream since childhood to have the honour of wearing the wings of freedom."

I tried my best to word my next sentences more gingerly. "These walls-" I stopped and hardened my gaze, which resulted into a kind of staredown with Levi. I restarted, but it came out more like preachy word-vomit. "Humanity was not meant to be confided within these walls. Before the titans, Humans lived with freedom to roam an expanse much larger than the territory of the Walls. Out there somewhere, there are bodies of salt water so big you can't see the other side, and sand for hundreds of kilometers, and mountains that erupt fire.

"Corporal, I have known since the day I learned what a titan was that it was my duty to truly _live,_ and not simply exist. A feat that cannot be executed until humanity is free from the fear of titans."

When I stopped I focused on Levi's reaction. When I was graced for the first time with the most subtle upturn of lips, a grin from the stone-faced Corporal, my heart skipped a beat.

It was then that I suddenly noticed just how attractive he was.

The moment was interrupted by the return of Squad Leader Hanji, who spent the next thirty minutes determining whether the new tooth was identical to the one she picked up off the courtroom floor.

~~~~~~~~~~

Think of the devil and [s]he shall appear. Just as the memory faded from Eren's mind, Hanji rounded the corner.

"Squad Leader! Are you busy? I need a favor."

Hanji looked at him inquisitively. "A favor?"

Eren nodded.

"I suppose a turn of the tables is not out of the question considering you're always the first to volunteer to help me, so depending on the favor, sure. What can I do for you, Eren?"

"Teach me to wash clothes up to Corporal Levi's standards."

Hanji blinked at him. "That's it?"

"That's it. You've known him long enough that I'm sure you've observed him doing his laundry once or twice."

"I have." Hanji confirmed. "But why-- You know what? You can tell me another time. Sure. Gather your laundry and meet me outside, near the second water well in ten minutes. I'll bring everything else."

He thanked her, and made his way to the basement to gather his clothes. He made a quick stop at Sacha, Christa, and Ymir's room (who they shared with another girl that he didn't know.)

He knocked on the door, and shortly afterward Mikasa answered. "Eren, I'm surprised to see you here. Are you looking for me?"

Eren blinked at her. "I'm surprised to see _you_ , but no, I'm looking for Sacha. Is she here?" Mikasa nodded and stepped aside to let Eren in and shut the door behind him. The three other girls weren't in the room and Sacha was sitting at a small table in the back of the room melting something white in a spoon over the flame of a candle.

"Sacha I need a fav- what are you doing?"

Sacha turned to him looking a bit bug-eyed and a little too excited.

"I'm making _caramel_ , Eren." She turned back to her task and whatever was in there started to turn brown. She shuddered and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she sniffed the air. "It smells better than sex."

Though it did smell pretty damn good, Eren didn't have time for this. "Okaayy... well speaking of sex, I need a favor."

Mikasa and Sacha looked at each other, a little thrown off by that.

"I need you to steal something for me and in return I promise you a cut of pig of your choosing."

Sacha put down the spoon and walked towards Eren. "Don't promise something you can't deliver. I've been trying to get bacon from the kitchen since I got here, but they keep the icebox locked."

Eren looked at Mikasa pleadingly and she put a hand on Sacha's shoulder encouragingly. "Eren will make good on his end of the bargain. If he doesn't, I will."

"Okay, but what do you want me to steal? You definitely used 'speaking of sex' as a segue and that scares me a little."

"This is going to sound random, but I need a new toothbrush."

"Eren if you need a toothbush you can just use mine." Mikasa offered.

"No, I still have a toothbrush. I need a brand new, never used, one. Thanks though."

Sacha looked at Eren skeptically. "Eren why-- never mind. I can't fathom why you would need a new toothbrush specifically, I mean you're not a germaphobe like Corpor-- oh. _Oh._ I think I understand. Wow, Eren. Just wow. Okay. Yeah, I think that makes getting bacon plausible. I'll get you a toothbrush. What's my time window?"

"By dinner, please. I'm meeting someone in about three minutes, so I must take my leave now. Thanks Sacha, I'll get you bacon tomorrow for breakfast. See you!" He left them and closed the door behind him. Eren jogged down to his room on the basement floor, collected his sleep clothes and spare day clothes, and went to meet Hanji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by LuminescentAshes (AO3) and Tristiahna (tumblr)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Tristiahna (Tumblr) for beta'ing for me again!

“There you are, Eren. I almost gave up on you.” Hanji scolded. “It's not nice to keep a lady waiting you know, especially one that is doing you a favor.”

“Sorry Hanji, I got sidetracked.” Eren took in his surroundings noting that Hanji had gathered several supplies. She had lit a fire in a crudely made pit where a pot of water warms above it. Next to it was a washbin with a bar of laundry soap sitting on the edge as well as a jar of something orange. Eren glanced at Hanji who was holding a small sack and a wooden spoon and she began pulling out some rope from the bag.

“Help me hang this while the water boils.” She asked. Her and Eren tied it between two trees as tight as they could manage and returned to the fire. The kettle had developed a rolling boil. “Pour the water into the washbucket and fill the pot with new water from the well.”

Eren did so enthusiastically. He was doing laundry like it was a privilege which was not the normal behavior of a fifteen year old boy.

“Good, now while it boils we can get everything soaking.” Hanji accessed the small pile of clothes Eren brought. “It looks like we'll only need to do one batch. Throw 'em in the basin and use this spoon to submerge them into the water. It's still too hot to touch for human hands.”

Poking the clothes down, Eren smiled thoughtfully. _I wonder if Levi will notice. I usually just swish them around in a bit of water and a little soap._

Hanji experimentally stuck a finger in the water. “It's cool enough now to touch. Use this soap to clean the clothes. Pay special attention to the areas that might stink; you want them to be Levi clean so aim for that. Once the soap is on them, rub the clothes together to make it suds up, if you use too much they'll be soapy even after we're done.”

Eren gave each article special care. He focused on any place that could be considered dirty; underarms and crotches, socks, and the knees of his uniform pants. Hanji watched silently while he washed, and said nothing when she noticed Levi also watching him from a castle window.

“I think that's good. I've cleaned them thoroughly. What's next?”

“Dilute the soap as much as possible in the water you have there. We're only rinsing twice.” She answered.

Eren blinked at her. _Twice? I usually don't even rinse them._

“Levi rinses three times, but that's honestly overkill. He won't be able to tell the difference, don't worry.” She stated and Eren didn't notice that she implied her knowledge of Levi actually being the reason for this.

Hanji reached into her pocket and pulled out a handful of little brown things. She tossed them in the water.

“What's that?” Eren asked.

“Cloves. Levi likes the smell of them so I'm helping you out.” She winked at him and he _did_ catch on this time. He blushed.

“How do you know?”

“I caught him stealing them from the kitchen one time.”

_Levi stealing supplies? That's a funny thought._

“That's not what I meant and you know it. What's in the jar?”

“Tallow oil infused with orange. It makes the clothes softer.”

“There's such a thing and we haven't been using it?!”

Hanji laughed at him. “It's expensive Eren. I'm actually borrowing this without permission.” She added a bit of the tallow oil and watched as it dissipated into the water. After it boiled for another minute she decided it was ready. She extinguished the fire and they wrung out Eren's clothes and added them to the pot. He stirred them in the hot water for about ten minutes. Together they wrung out the water again and they used the clothespins from the sack Hanji brought to hang them on the line.

“So Eren, do I get anything in return for this favor?” she asked.

Eren scoffed at her. Was his participation in her insane experiments not enough? “I'll let you ride on my shoulder in titan form.”

Hanji squealed. “Deal!”

They shook on it and Eren headed inside to shower. He still had thirty minutes until dinner and he wanted to be absolutely ready. Levi was going to finally take him, after being together for over a month, after all the waiting, after all the bathrooms he cleaned without being asked, after the _amazing_ back rubs he gave Levi every day after training, he could finally be joined with the man he loved so much.

The shower room was empty. Everyone was surely getting ready for dinner and the showers would be packed after they ate. Eren disrobed and folded his clothes neatly on a stool out of the water's reach. He turned on the water and stepped under the gentle stream. He closed his eyes and let the water run over his face. Eren thought about the first time he had seen Levi naked.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

We were training, and that day's lesson was one about controlling myself in titan form. Usually Hanji was present for these things, but last time I turned she shoved her hands into my exposed titan muscles and scorched her palms. She tends to do that a lot, even after she discovered the extreme heat from the spoon incident.

My 'goal' was to uproot a tree and plant it elsewhere. A random task, but it would be a test of control and strength. Uprooting the tree was the easy part and I pulled it straight out of the ground. Planting it was hard though and I tried uselessly to just shove it in the ground. Levi hollered at me from his perch by my neck that I was even more idiotic as a titan than a bratty teenage human and I gathered enough coherence to dig a crude hole and then plop the tree down. It didn't really stand on it's own and the thing just fell over. Impatient, Levi climbed my head and used my hair as a way to suspend himself in front of my face. He was probably planning on scolding me, but for some reason I thought it was a good idea to lick him.

Before he knew what was happening I swiped my tongue out and ran it from between his legs up to his face. Somewhere in my consciousness I realized what I had just done and I was able to release myself from the neck of the titan I had built around me, emerging from the nape of it's neck. I wanted to apologize, but I passed out from transforming.

When I awoke I found that I was laid against a tree. Looking around I saw Levi completely naked, furiously rinsing his clothes in a stream and muttering something about how that was the grossest thing that had ever happened. I looked around more and saw a steaming, disappearing titan corpse nearby and my fallen tree. I hadn't been out long. I faintly remembered licking Corporal Levi and my pants got tight. Who knew something I did as a titan could turn me on? Maybe it was a mix of that and seeing Levi in all of his unclothed glory. He was flaccid, but I could tell that he would be about my size if he were to get hard. I probably would have been jealous if it were anyone else, he was so much shorter than I, but I was too preoccupied with imagining the muscular man pressing me up against a wall and picking me up to fuck me against it. I stood up and reached down my pants to adjust myself a little to the left so I was more comfortable walking with an erection.

I walked over to the stream and let out a low whistle. He looked up at me, unfazed by his own state of undress.

“You owe me you worthless piece of shit. I'm going to feel like I'm covered in titan slobber for weeks.”

“It probably evaporated before you even got your clothes off.”

“Don't you talk back to me, kid.”

I closed the distance between us and walked into the stream boots and all. In a moment of braveness I reached for his cock that had been dangling tauntingly between his legs. Before I could grasp it he stopped me by grabbing my wrist.

“Don't get cocky.”

I smiled at the pun and couldn't help but laugh.

And to my most pleasant surprise, Levi laughed too.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

Eren looked down and realized he had worked himself up without meaning to. He could rub one out right now, taking advantage of the privacy of the empty shower, but decided against it. _I want to save myself for tonight. Save it for Levi._ He ignored his erection and finished washing.

He dried himself with a towel and, as he was dressing again, he went through a mental checklist.

Clean laundry? Drying.

Shower? Check.

New toothbrush? Relying on Sacha for that one.

Take a shit and brush teeth? After dinner.

_What else can I do to be acceptable? I mean, I'm already clean. How could Levi think I'm still dirty coming out of the shower? How can I fix that? I don't even know._

Eren went to dinner with wet hair. He dished out enough food to keep his hunger at bay, but not so much that he would feel bloated. Overeating killed his libido, so he made sure to only take what he would eat. He made his way to Levi's table. After Levi and Eren had started 'dating' (for lack of a better word) they worked out a seating arrangement that let Levi sit with Hanji, Mike, Erwin and a couple others and Eren could sit next to him, but also sit with Mikasa and Armin. Eren's seat at Levi's table made it so the table behind him seated his friends so all he had to do was turn around if he wanted to chat.

“Where's Sacha?” Connie asked. “She's never late for dinner.”

Mikasa replied with, “On her way. She's going to get some extra food from me as a consolation.”

This was getting pricey bacon _and_ food off Mikasa's plate.

Eren smiled to himself. His friends were great. Looking over at Levi his subtle smirk developed into a full blown grin. His friends were great and his boyfriend was even better.

“What could you be so happy about, you green sack of shit?”

“Nothing, Corporal. Just in a good mood.”

Erwin interjected, “It's good to hear you cope with loss so well. We've had so many losses lately I like to see my solders happy to be alive.”

Hanji threw a crumpled napkin at Erwin. “You're going to kill the mood bringing up the deceased. Leave the poor boy be.”

Sacha appeared at the perfect time. She handed Eren a brown paper bag and he nodded, slipping it into his jacket's inside pocket, while she took a seat beside Mikasa.

“Why do I feel like I just watched a drug deal?” Erwin asked.

Eren smiled and joked, “How do you think I stay in such a blissful mood?”

There were giggles around the two tables and even Levi looked ever so slightly amused.

Erwin didn't think it was funny. “Hand it over.”

“What?”

“The bag. Hand it over. I'm confiscating your drugs.”

Well shit, there goes Eren's fantastic night of love-making. He pulls the bag back out and scoots it across the table. Smile effectively wiped off his face, Eren reaches for Levi's hand under the table and squeezes. Levi returns the gesture and caresses the back of Eren's hand with his thumb. Erwin is going to be confused later when he discovers just a toothbrush.

However, to Eren's surprise, he opens the bag right away.

“Really Eren?” Erwin looks up, disappointed. He tosses the bag back across the table. “Keep your damn toothbrush, I won't want anybody complaining to me about your bad breath.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

The rest of dinner was ate mostly in awkward silence before Eren excused himself early, having finished eating before everyone else.

He made his way out to gather his clothes and get ready for the best night of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: A crapton of flashback with titan fighting!
> 
> I'm unsure whether to make it one really long chapter or two shorter ones, I'll leave that up to my beta after I type it all up.
> 
> Also I'm sobbing uncontrollably because I finally have internet at home and not just on my phone!  
> follow me on tumblr: a-titan-strolled-up-and


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Tristiahna again for being my beta.
> 
> Just as a reminder, the squiggles are like flashback things. This chapter is 2/3 flashback thing OTL.

~~~~~~~~~~

Levi and I were standing just inside the saftey of wall Rose.

"Eren, if you're going to be a productive member of the Corps, you'll have to specialize in either KO or Assist. I have a feeling you're to choose KO, but I'm giving you a choice anyways."

"Oh, giving me a choice because you like me?"

"Good guess, but everyone gets a choice." Levi paused. "Not just because I like you."

I blushed. I hadn't expected a positive response. Even if it had been a well placed joke on Levi's part, I liked hearing it. My heart raced while I tried to focus on the subject at hand. "I'd like to try both, Sir. While I want to be the one to land the killing blows, I thnk I should be ready for times when I can't."

"That's a very modest and level headed approach, Eren. I'm impressed. A patrol has spotted a lone titan on the other side of this wall, and we are to dispatch it. You play the role of assist and I'll go for the neck. Once we get to the top of that wall I want you to tell me some type of strategy, and we're going to execute it. Since titans an be unpredictable at times, you'll need to make split-second decisions. I usually don't use an assist, but I'm training you personally so this is how it's going to be. Most people don't train on real titans because of the dangers, but even if you get your arm bit off you'll just have to grow one back, won't you?"

I grunted in confirmation and we scaled the wall. At the top we could see a giant mop of brown-orange hair amongst the trees.

"Looks like a twelve meter, just about. Immobilizing it will be harder because it's thicker than a small one. If I went for the ankles it would give it a lot of opportunity to grab at me. Should I just distract it?"

"The goal here is not simply to kill the titan. I could do that alone. The goal is to learn how to assist another soldier."

"What if I go with the wrists? Then it can't grab anything." I glanced down at Levi at this point. It was not the time to be thinking about how I felt about the corporal, but I was. I started to wonder if he would do this any random titan-shifting trainee that wanted to join the survey corps, or if maybe I was special.

"I agree, the wrists might be the best approach in this situation. Which hand you take first is really up to you and how the piece of shit reacts when he sees you. I'm ready when you are."

I took several steps to the left and leapt. As I was freefalling from the wall I relished in the idea that no matter what, Levi had my back. Half way down the wall I shot my cables to swing around the direction the titan was facing, but it turned and saw me. I surged towards it, but it lifted the arm I was aiming for to grab me. I dodged it and in a split second decision I went for the other wrist. I sliced about a quarter of the way through and landed on the tree trunk I was hooked to. I fired into the titan hand furthest from me and took another slash at the cut wrist and it's hand fell limp.

I stood on the back of the titan's hand and it lifted me towards it's mouth like I'd just stand there and let myself get eaten. I stabed a blade into it's hand and shot into the titan's chest to pull the hand in like a mock salute. Levi shot from the side and sliced deep into the titan's neck. The mission was a success.

We scaled the wall together.

"That was decent work, Kid." Levi said to me.

"Thank you, Sir!"

"I'll never get over your enthisiasm, Jeager. It's refreshing."

 _Did the Corporal just compliment me?_ "Thank you?"

Levi turned away from me, "I'd like to share some of my strategies with you when we return to the castle. Would you join me in my qarters tomorrow at noon?"

 _I was definitely just invited to the Corporal's room. He said it's to share strategies, but isn't there a meeting room in the castle for stuff like that?_ "I'd be honored, Sir."

He nodded. "Take a shower before you arrive."

I definitely was misunderstanding. He made it sound so much like he was inviting a woman to his room.

“Um, yes Sir.”

* * *

Washed and brushed, I knocked on Levi's door. In the past day I'd somehow worked myself into the idea that I'd be losing my virginity that night. I mean, you don't invite someone to your room, tell them to shower first, and NOT be planning to sleep with them... do you?

“Come in.”

I walked in to find Levi sitting in the middle of his bed cross-legged, with stacks of paper neaty ordered around him. He pointed to the empty spot next to him.

“Sit down, we have a lot to go over.”

I did so robotically. My nervousness mixed violently with confusion and... disappointment? Yes, I was disappointed that the bed would not be used for getting fucked into the matteress.

I sat down, and Levi opened a folder and leaned in close to give me a... strategy lesson. I should have know he was serious when he said that. I decided to actually learn something from him. I mean I shouldn't waste the chance because of my overactive teenage libido.

“Who came up with this one? It's clever.” I asked.

“You know how Hanji's a titan freak? Well Erwin's a strategy freak,” he explained to me.

“And you're the combat freak?”

“The clean freak. I thought you knew that one.”

I let out a chuckle, “I forget sometimes that your germaphobia is supposed to be strange. I don't mind it. Well... unless I have to clean a lot because of it.”

Levi just looked at me. I studied him, because his expressions are so minute I miss them if I don't. I saw nothing but I'd like to think his heart skipped a beat to something sweet like that. He seemed to have appreciated the comment.

I'm on Levi's bead, he's internally blushing (I hope), I'm ready for sex, and I have nothing to lose.

“Actually there's nothing I dislike about you. I mean, corporal... I enjoy your company.”

He opened his mouth to respond then shut it again, repeted the process, then sat there silently.

“Shit, I broke you. You've gone all fish-mouthed.”

“Shut your fucking mouth you shit-eating cocksucker.”

That wass twice the normal amount of swears in a sentance.

“I flustered you.” I accused, “You... you like me too, don't you?”

All of the sudden he punched me in the face. It hurt, but only for a moment. Sometimes my titan healing actually works.

“You're just a brat. Don't assume things.”

I reach for his hand and interlace our fingers.

“Corporal, I'm willing to dedicate myself to you if you'd want me.”

Levi stared at our hands for a moment and mindlessly stroked across my thumb with his. He hadn't changed his expression since I guessed his feelings, but he hadn't confirmed or denied them either. I had a feeling it would take a long time for him to verbally admit to anything.

“I'll hold you to that, Jeager.”

“On one condition.”

Levi tilted his head to the side to silently indicate that he'd hear my condition, but not necessarily agree to it.

“When we're holding hands, call me Eren.”

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

Eren showed up at Levi's door once again with what felt like a years's worth of sexual build-up. Tonight there weren't any misunderstadnings, and it was going to be fantastic. Eren had been wrapping his head around the same ideas of Levi fucking him into the mattress off and on during the day. He took three deep breaths and knocked.

Levi took a moment to answer.

“Did you bring what I asked?”

Eren showed him the neatly stacked clothes in his arms with the toothbush sitting on top. Levi was impressed that Eren had not only brought one pair of clean clothes, but something to sleep in as well. Eren was hoping to spend the night with him

As Eren stepped inside the room, he could hear running water. Levi was drawing a bath.

“Where should I put these, Levi?” Eren asked quietly. His nerves were starting to get to him.

Levi took the pile of clothes and places them inside a dresser drawer. While he had his back turned, Eren wrapped his arms around him from behind.

“I don't know if I can wait anymore.” Eren nuzzled his face into Levi's neck and untucked his shirt, snaking his hands under the soft fabric. _He really does use that stuff Hanji had._ He buried his nose in the fabric and sniffed. He smelled citrusy, and it suited Levi so well. (He had never been able to quite place the smell before since citrus fruits weren't common.) He placed an open-mouthed kiss on Levi's neck, and being completely wrapped around Levi, Eren could feel him tense up. Without being able to see his face, Eren wasn't sure whether that was good or bad.

Until Levi seized his hands.

“Not so fast, Eren. I have my conditions that you agreed to meet, and you _will_ meet them if you want me to so much as get hard.”

Eren huffed, but relaxed and let Levi lead him to the bathroom.

It was a beautiful yet quite functiional bathroom. Left of the door there was a sink, a short wall, then a toilet next to the far wall. Across from the door there was an above-ground inset tub on a raised tile floor. It was elegant and tiled in lapis blue. This was definitely the nicest bathroom in the castle. Between the tub and the toilet there was a beautifully treated bay window that let surely lots of natural light fill the room during the day, but the sun was on it's way down and Levi had lit several candles around the room, and a torch on the wall opposite of the window.

Levi was holding the toothbrush Eren had brought and wetted it in the sink.

“Take a seat on the window.”

There were decorative pillows set up, so Eren easily made himself comfortable. Levi put a pea sized bead of toothpaste on the brush and went to Join eren on the windowsill. Eren was sitting longways wth his knees bent, and Levi lifted Eren's feet to take up residence with eren's legs across his lap.

“Open.”

Eren blinked at him. “Wait, are you going to brush my teeth?” He asked.

“What the hel did you think the toothbrush was for, dumbass?”

“Oh...” Eren could be really daft sometimes. He leaned forward and crossed his arms over his knees and opened his mouth for Levi.

He held Eren's jaw gently in his offhand and started brushing Eren's teeth. He began with the upper molars (which was weird to Eren, who had always started on the bottom) and brushed the inner wall of his teeth. Eren's tongue disobayed him a bit and he was subconsiously pushung the intrusion out, but eventually he relaxed enough for Levi to finnish the inner rim. There was a certain gentleness about the way Levi was brushing; Something people rarely got to see. Maybe when he's petting his horse or comforting a soldier in his last moments. Eren loves this part of Levi, and even though he was getting his teeth cleaned, he found himself melting. When he finished the bottom row he spoke.

“Do you need to spit?”

Eren nodded.

“Then spit in the sink and rinse the brush. Bring me the paste on your way back.”

Eren swung his legs off to the side and hopped down. He did exactly as asked and on his return he noticed that by sitting on the high ledge, Levi met him eye-to-eye, and Eren frowned.

“What's the matter?”

“You look tall all of the sudden.” Eren replied.

“Is that a bad thing?” Most people assumed Levi was sensitive about his height, but their assumptions were baseless. Yeah, it was pathetic to occasionally need a stool to reach things, but that's what tall subordinates were for. He didn't even need to try to reach things, he would assess an obstacle from afar and relay an order to do whatever it was he wanted done. He was quite comfortable with his size.

“No... but I prefer it the usual way. I'm glad you'll never get taller, 'cause you’re already an adult.” Eren took his seat again and handed Levi the toothbrush.

“ _You_ will though.”

“I mean, I guess... but my parent's weren't that tall. Armin might though, his Grandpa was kinda tall before he started getting old and started shrinking. Or so Armin says.”

Levi grunted in response as he took Eren's chin in his hand again. Eren opened his mouth on instinct and Levi resumed brushing. He still needed to do the bite and the outside face of his teeth. They sat in silence as Levi concentrated. The sun was setting and it would be much darker soon, but the torch on the far wall and the candles were keeping the room plenty lit.

“Smile.” Levi ordered. He brushed tiny circles into the facing side of his teeth. After a moment, Eren's forced smile became a real one. _Levi's taking care of me so earnestly, and I don't even go half this far when I brush my own teeth._

“If you smile really dumb like that I won't be able to move the toothbrush. Quit being so damn happy, I haven't even promised to do anything yet.”

Eren stopped smiling.

“Huaa?”

“Don't talk while I'm brushing. I said, I haven't agreed to actually have sex with you yet. I said I'd consider it. Stop misunderstanding me, I always mean exactly what I say and you _know_ that.”

Eren looked heartbroken, but awkwardly with his mouth full of foam.

“Go spit, you're done. Rinse your mouth and strip, we'll talk about it in the bath.”

When Eren got up, Levi went over to the large tub and turned off the water. The sun had completely disappeared and Levi had to light another torch to be able to see what he was doing when cleaning Eren. After his mouth was rinsed, Eren pulled his shirt off in the swiftest possible way (He hadn't put his 3DMG back on after the shower) and approached Levi.

“Kiss me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shitty cliffhanger, but the next oh... two chapters will be all smut so that's really the only place to stop.
> 
> If you'd like to beta for me in place of my current one (who isn't feelin' it so much anymore) drop me an ask on tumblr a-titan-strolled-up-and or message me here. Otherwise I will start posting unbeta'd. I like people who say, "That whole paragraph is shit. Either delete it or re-write it." and "This scene is cute but you should add in this funny line right here because it would make it even fluffier."
> 
> If you just read for spelling/grammar, I'm not really lookin' for that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I've been busy with part three of this series, Dreams and Days. All of the works in this series are independent of each other so feel free to try it out!

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

The first time I kissed Levi, it was against his will. Two weeks into our relationship, I 'made a move' and it resulted in a knee to the gut. After that we were pretty exclusive to body kisses. I would kiss the nape of Levi's neck when sitting behind him, or Levi kissing the back of my hand as a 'Good Morning.'

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

You should be able to imagine just how happy Eren was when Levi stood on his toes to reward Eren with an open-mouthed kiss. Happy, but... well when Levi pulled back Eren legitimately laughed. The kiss was rigid and pretty unsexy.

“What?”

“Heh, ahh, when's the last time you kissed somebody?” Eren asked.

A moment passed as Levi thought about it for a second. “When I was twenty”

Eren's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped, completely shocked by his response.

“What? Mouths are really dirty.” Levi defended.

“You haven't kissed anybody in over 10 years? I'm... I'm honored. I...” Eren blushed, “I feel like when I was born fate decided your lips were only meant for mine.”

“Don't go all starry-eyes on my, brat. We both know how you really feel about fate.”

Eren adorned a look of content as he intertwined his fingers with Levi's. “I think maybe I should take lead. Would you mind if I led?”

“Eren, why would I mind?” Levi always kept his promise to use Eren's first name when they held hands. It was one of the many, many small joys they shared.

Instead of responding, Eren leaned down to kiss Levi. The first one was sweet—closed mouth and quick—a peck really. The second time he connected their lips, Eren tilted his head and pressed his lips passionately into Levi's, parted just enough to taste the deliciousness that was his lover. He continues that way, simple kisses, spaced apart and each one special. Each kiss was it's own event, slowly pulling buried passion out of Levi that had been locked away for so long. Eren felt his cock stiffen and had to stop.

“Will you wash me, Corporal?”

Levi nodded and started unbuckling his maneuver gear harness. Eren knelt and helped with the ones around his thighs, letting his fingers linger and caress, hoping his touches would arouse Levi enough to let things go all the way tonight. When the gear was off, Eren removed his own pants and stood naked, waiting for Levi to reach the same level of undress. (Underwear was another thing he forewent after the shower.)

When without clothes, Levi stepped into the tub. The water had been poured as hot as possible so it would stay warmer longer, he had a feeling they would be in until their fingertips were wrinkled like raisins. Eren followed suit.

“Eren, sit away facing away from me, I'll start by washing your back.” Levi asked.

There was silence other than the gentle splashing noises from Levi rinsing out the cloth he was using to wash Eren; another thing Eren had seen as overkill... washing with hands and soap would have sufficed. The sensation was not unpleasant, especially since Levi's other hand was gripping his waist. The lower he washed the nicer it felt, and before he realized it Eren let out a soft moan.

Levi's hand stopped. “Are you enjoying this?”

Unsure of what to say, Eren just asked him to continue. He did so without another word, and gently stroked Eren's back. After a few minutes (and one or two more escaped moans from Eren) Levi started washing up Eren's neck. It felt way too good for Eren, and when Levi started washing behind his ears, he couldn't handle it anymore.

“Levi, I'm hard.” Eren whined.

“With all the wanton noises you've been making that doesn't surprise me.” Levi was not-so-secretly hard too. Hearing your lover mewl over being touched by you doesn't do much for keeping composure. Levi thought of it as a subtle way to boost Eren's ego, and maybe a bit of an encouragement to let Levi clean him thoroughly.

“Can I turn around?”

“Not yet.”

“Why?”

“You're going to have to endure this just a little longer, Eren. You want to go all the way tonight, don't you?” Levi asked as he used his bare hands to rub Eren's earlobes.

Eren moaned again, but this time it wasn't quite or bashful, but something you might hear from a particularly good masturbatory tug.

“Unn Leviii, why do you have to wash me there? It feels really good. I can't wait if you touch me like that.”

Levi leaned in to whisper to Eren, “I want you to be completely clean, from head to toe, so if I get the urge to put my mouth on any particular part of you I can do so without a second thought.”

Eren really should have let one out in the shower. He wouldn't be so fucking needy if he had. Sitting there quietly, he let Levi finish... but he had to wrap a hand around his his dick to occasionally give a squeeze when whatever Levi was touching got particularly sensitive.

“Okay, you can turn around now.” Levi said as he grabbed Eren's hand to guide him to turn. When he was situating himself, Levi pulled him so his legs came around Eren, and Eren's legs wrapped around Levi's waist. They were so close their erections touched under the water's surface. Eren reached for them but Levi caught his hand inches away.

“Oh no you don't. If we get started now, I won't be able to enjoy you the way I want.”

Eren pouted, and looked a but like a puppy. A puppy that wanted nothing more than to be petted.

“If you can hold on for five minutes, I'll reward you.”

“Can I kiss you first? For waiting so much already?” Eren asked.

“I suppose.”

Eren didn't hesitate. Before Levi could even close his mouth after speaking, Eren was exploring with his tongue. As he slowly and hungerly lapped at the warm escape in-between Levi's lips, he also pressed into him giving some much needed friction. Much to Eren's delight, Levi moaned into him.

Levi might have been a great leader in life, but in bed he was exceptional as a follower. Eren orchestrated every kiss and Levi reciprocated perfectly. The hunger in the kisses waned, and Eren pulled back.

“You have five minutes.”

Levi reached for a jar of shampoo and shimmied into a kneeling position, making him tall enough to see the top of Eren's head. Sitting like that _also_ brought his penis out of the water and extremely close to Eren's face. The boy just stared.

“If you don't want soap in your eyes, I suggest you tip your head back.”

Eren looked up at him and smiled, “Four minutes and thirty seconds.”

Levi globbed a good helping of the liquid soap on Eren's head. He knead his fingers purposefully into Eren's scalp, and instead of moaning, Eren hummed.

“Three minutes.”

Levi turned on the water and used a bowl near the tub to carefully pour water over Eren's head, mindful not to let soap get in his beautiful blue-green eyes. He refilled and repeated several times.

“Two minutes.”

Levi picked the cloth back up and assumed his original position. He soaped up the cloth.

“One minute! Levi you've got to hurry!”

“Shut up, brat.”

Eren pouted at the nickname. They weren't holding hands, but sitting naked in each other's presence should elicit more endearing terms, right?

“Oh come off it, you really are being a brat.” Levi defended as he started washing Eren's chest with one hand, and tweaked a nipple with the other.

“Fuck!” Eren snapped, “Oh my god Levi, do that again.” he complied and Eren's hips bucked involuntarily bucked into Levi's. “Fuck fuck that feels really good ohmygod five minutes go.”

Levi continues to wash Eren's chest, arms, and face, occasionally rolling a nipple under his finger to keep Eren from counting (it worked) and managed to get a good nine minutes out of him.

“You've been really good, Eren. Thank you.”

Eren kissed him, “You're welcome, baby.”

“I'd like to give you a big reward, but you'll have to lay back.”

Eren rested his head against the edge of the bath and watched as Levi passed the soap through his hands a few times then seated himself between his legs.

“Hook your ankles over my shoulders and lift up out of the water.”

A blush crept onto Eren's cheeks as he did so.

Levi stroked Eren's dick slowly, reducing Eren to a mewling mess. Levi moved his hands lower, cupping Eren's balls and washing them gently. Eren moaned and his erection bobbed from his flexing. Levi prepared to clean Eren where he knew he would be the dirtiest. His fingers hovered over Eren's entrance, and hesitated.

“This is disgusting.” Levi stated, “I really don't want to put my fingers in there.”

“I can do it myself if you want. It wouldn't be my first time fingering myself. Or you can enter me now. It will hurt a little without being prepared, but I can handle it. I heal quickly.” Eren snickered.

Levi's face twisted in disgust. “No dumbass, I'm definitely cleaning you first. I'm not going to stick my dick the same place you shit from unless I know it's clean.”

“I went to the bathroom before I came here...” Eren defended, to which Levi replied 'thank god' with the most sarcastic tone he'd ever heard him use.

“That doesn't change how gross it is. If you did it yourself I wouldn't be able to know how good of a job you've done, so I must bear the fuck with it. You're lucky I love you.”

Eren dropped his ankles and leaned forward to kiss Levi. He pressed into him and they pushed back so that Levi's head was against the tile instead, and Eren was above him, out of the water. Eren forced his tongue into Levi's mouth and swirled around Levi's tongue. They kissed playfully, and Eren enjoyed the stimulating texture on the top of Levi's tongue as well as the slick erotic feeling of the underneath side. Eren moaned into his mouth and ground into his hips.

He came up for air, “Show me you love me, Levi. Fuck me with those long, manly, sexy fingers of yours and clean me.” That was enough to convince Levi to abandon his reservations and he ran a soapy finger down Eren's back and between his slightly parted cheeks. Eren was ready. He slipped a single finger inside and Eren let out a pleasured whine.

“Fuck me, Oh god Levi use two, clean me really good.”

Levi added a second finger and watched the young man unravel above him. Each thrust of his fingers pulled out a moan that was low on exhale and high on intake. The sound was so seductive his own member was begging to be touched. Levi added a third finger and Eren closed his mouth over Levi's to suppress his moan from tipping off the whole castle to their actions. Eren slid his hands up Levi's chest under the water, let them roam back down, then wrap around his sides. He reached further down and filled his palms with Levi's toned, perfectly shaped ass and squeezed. Pressing down, Een ground their erections together.

“Just like that, baby.” Eren breathed, “If we keep going like this... uun! I'll cum for you.”

Levi let out a moan, between the friction and the dirty talk he had completely forgotten how much he hadn't wanted to finger Eren. He thrust as deeply as he could manage, and Eren responded by bucking sporadically. Eren wanted to watch Levi enjoy himself, so he leaned back a little. His eyes were closed and his eyebrows were pulled together and raised. It paired perfectly with his panting, parted lips.

Levi opened his grey eyes and met Eren's teal ones. Though Eren had been stretched considerably, he was starting to clench down. Eren was close.

“Climax for me, Eren. Show me that you love me too.” Levi growled. Eren thrusted into him, moaning and never breaking eye-contact.

“Fuck.” he rasped, “Fuck _yes_.”

Levi wouldn't have admitted it, but with how Eren's ass was sucking him inside, he was just as close. If he timed it right, they could finish together and Eren would be too preoccupied with his eyes rolling into the back of his head to notice how unguarded Levi is when he orgasms, but before he could worry bout it, Eren buried his face in Levi's neck and bit his shoulder, _hard_ , and it send Levi over the edge. The moan that escaped him was throaty and labored, like the breath you take after nearly drowning.

That's what he was doing, he was drowning in Eren, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

They lay there, naked and against each other for several minutes until Levi spoke.

“What happened to the water? I' pretty sure there was water when we started.”

“I think I knocked the plug loose when I grabbed your ass. I didn't want to interrupt the mood to check.”

Levi grunted, “Saves time, I'll rinse us off then we can head to bed. There's enough semen on our chests to start a navy.”

Eren cocked his head to the side, “What's a navy?”

Levi filled the bowl with water and rinsed the cum off his chest and dick (after washing his hand of course.)

“Never mind brat, It was a pun. Come here so I can wash my cum off you.”

Levi poured the bowl down Eren's abs and massaged the drying seed away. They were quiet, and Eren watched thoughtfully. A red mark had appeared on Levi's shoulders where blood had rose to the surface of his skin though the skin was not broken. The bruise was bright red.

“I bit you too hard, I'm sorry.”

Levi continued to rinse Eren in silence.

“I'll try to control myself next time.”

“I didn't dislike it, Eren. Do what you want, I don't mind the pain.”

“But someone might see it!”

“Eren, how many times have you seen me shirtless?”

Eren thought about it, “... three.”

“Those were three times that I allowed you to. Nobody will see it, Eren. Even if yo had left a mark where someone might see it, I'd wear it proudly. The last thing I feel about us is ashamed.” Levi revealed as he poured another bowl down Eren's back. “Grab a towel and dry off, it's time for round two.”

Eren smiled and did as he was told, and wrapped the towel around the both of them.

“I love you, Levi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: attackonzombie  
> I follow the tags "fic: aeos" and "fic: an exchange of sorts"
> 
> Unbeta'd because I lost the message from the person who wanted to beta when I replied to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are loved loved loved.


End file.
